Just Because It's Wednesday
by Dry Tears
Summary: Hermione Likes Harry. Harry likes Hermione. But when Harry is caught eavesdropping on Hermione and her friends... what will Hermione think of him? And what can he do to win her heart for good? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Rain was pelting the grounds and windows of Hogwarts as October began. Every one was stuck inside either sleeping, studying, or lounging in their respective common rooms being utterly bored. Our three favorite people were doing just that. Even Hermione wasn't studying. It was frigid outside for an October day, and since the walls were made of stone, the castle was ice cold too. Hermione was curled up in her favorite armchair with a blanket over her reading a book. She had on a pair of lounge pants that were two sizes too big and one of Ron's tee-shirts that she had decided to steal from him. Harry and Ron were dressed in lounge pants and baggy tee-shirts and were indulged in an unenthusiastic game of wizards chess. Hermione got up, wrapped the blanket around herself, and walked to the window. She leaned against the windowsill and sighed. Out of no where, Harry and Ron came up on wither side of her and sighed just as she had a moment earlier.   
  
"I wish it would stop raining" huffed Hermione. Harry and Ron groaned in response. Hermione slouched off the windowsill and sat on the floor. Harry turned to face her, though he was still standing up. "And what was that for?" he asked grinning. "Sheer boredom" said Hermione dully. Harry grinned at Ron and he bent down, scooped her up, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her across the room. "Harry!" Hermione screeched. "Harry James Potter, you put me down this instant!" Harry seemed to be thinking about this one. "No I don't think I will" he said with a grin. Hermione gave up thrashing around; it was no use. She sighed and crossed her arms, letting her body fall limp. Harry tossed her gently on the sofa, and then sank into an armchair. Ron followed and sat next to Hermione. Hermione untangled herself from the blankets and poked her head out of the hole in the top. "Mione! Read me a bedtime story!" Ron whined playfully. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved a pillow in his face. "Grow up Ronniekins" said Hermione, putting emphasis on the last word. Ron scowled. "She's right you know" said a voice from behind them. They turned around and Ginny was standing there. "Oh what would you know?" Ron said. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please Ron. I lived with you all my life. I know what you're like" she said. Ron crossed his arms and stared into the fire, his jaw set. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "We were only joking, Ron. You know we wuv you" said Hermione in a baby's voice. Ron didn't move. Hermione raised her hand up to his face and squeezed his cheek. "You hear me! We wuv you!" squealed Hermione. Ron broke into a smile and gave Hermione a noogie. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed" she announced. She heard a chorus of "Night Gin" as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.   
  
Hermione got up, stretched, and yawned. "I'd better get going to bed too. You should too Harry. We have a meeting with the prefects tomorrow morning. G'night Ron" said Hermione. "Alright. See you at breakfast tomorrow Ron" said Harry and he got up and headed for the boy's dormitory. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and then kissed Harry on the cheek. Then she walked up to the girls' dormitory. Harry walked up to his dorm, the spot on his cheek still burning from when Hermione kissed him. And up in the girls' dormitory, Hermione lips were burning from when she kissed Harry. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione awoke early the next morning due to the fact that she had to meet with the prefects. She tip-toed to the bathroom and took a shower. She got dressed, brushed her hair and performed a drying spell on it, then walked downstairs. She looked around the common room but she couldn't seem to find Harry any where. 'He must have slept in' Hermione thought with a sigh. Hermione walked silently up the stone stairs to the boys' dormitory. She walked to the door that had "Head Boy" on a gold plaque. She carefully opened the door and stepped inside. And sure enough, Harry was still sleeping in his bed, with the silk sheets wrapped all around him. Hermione smiled softly to herself and walked over to the bed. She sat down gingerly on the bed. She couldn't help but notice how Harry's room smelled. His cologne was intoxicating; it was making her dizzy. Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to Harry.   
  
Hermione thought he looked so peaceful; she almost didn't want to wake him up, but she knew she had to. She scooted closer to him. "Harry, Harry wake up" said Hermione softly. Harry didn't move at all. Hermione put a hand gently on his face. 'He's so soft. Like a baby's butt.' Hermione realized what she thought. 'I doubt Harry would like to be referred to as a baby's butt.' she said to herself. Smiling a little, she said, "Harry, it's time to get up." Harry groaned and rolled over; he had obviously heard her and didn't want to wake up. Hermione let out a sigh and got up. Harry opened one eye ever so slightly just to see what was going on. Hermione seemed to be walking toward the door. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk to play on his lips, then snuggled into the blankets once more. But when he didn't hear any one leave the room, he knew something fishy was going on. He opened his eyes and looked around. Before he knew it... WHAM! Hermione must have pelted herself at him because she was now sitting on top of a blanket covered Harry. "What was that for?" Harry asked groggily. "You wouldn't wake up" said Hermione sounding awfully cheerful for just pouncing on some one. Harry groped around on his end table for his glasses, and when he found them, he saw Hermione clearly for the first time that day. She looked.. rather cute straddling his waist.   
  
Even though Hermione wore no make up she still looked as cute as ever. "I'll go get ready" said Harry as he tried to squirm out from under Hermione. Hermione looked around the room for a moment and then let her gaze settle back on Harry. "But this is comfortable. I might want to just sit here all day and not go to the meeting" said Hermione thoughtfully. "But what about that grade you got in potions? Shouldn't you try to bring it up?" Harry pointed out. They had gotten their potions tests back and Hermione got the highest grade in the whole class. She got a 109%. The highest any one could have gotten was a 110%. Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth. "You're right! I can't afford to miss any classes! I have to go study before the meeting!" gasped Hermione as she scrambled off Harry and fled from the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry chuckled softly to himself as he climbed out of bed.   
  
***  
  
Down in the common room, Hermione had taken Harry seriously and was actually studying. Harry came downstairs to find her sitting at the table muttering things like she could have done better on the test. Harry Just rolled his eyes. "Mione are you ready to go?" he asked. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh sorry Harry. You startled me. Yes I'm ready. Let's be off" she said as she closed her book and headed towards the common room exit. They walked to the room where they were supposed to meet the prefects at in silence. Of course there was the occasional murmur of Hermione, but she did that often, so Harry needn't worry. When they got there, all but two prefects weren't there. The ones missing were the Slytherins. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's wait a few minutes and if there not here, we'll start" Harry said to Hermione. And sure enough, a minute later, the Slytherin prefects dashed in. The boys' tie wasn't tied and the girl was buttoning her shirt up as she ran. Their hair was dishevled and they were out of breath. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.   
  
"Where have you two been all this time?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. "We were... in the.. library.. studying.." said the boy, who was obviously winded. "Yeah, studying each other" Harry muttered to Hermione out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione expression went from stern to suppressing giggles. "Just take your seats" she said after she gathered herself back up. The meeting went on for about another hour and a half. When they departed, they had just enough time to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
"Where have you BEEN?" asked Ron as Harry and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "The prefects meeting. We had to wait for the Slytherin prefects. They were in the library doing something other than studying" said Hermione as she forked some bacon onto her plate. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Here I thought it was something serious."   
  
Hermione scowled at the red head across the table from her. "The library is for studying and reading, not for snogging!" she snapped. Harry took his wand out of his pocket and flicked it. A little white flag on a stick popped up. He handed it to Ron. "Here you go mate. You'd better give up now" said Harry through a grin. Ron snatched the flag from Harry quickly. "Oh very funny Harry. I'm simply busting at the seams laughing" Ron said sarcastically. Ron snapped the little stick in half with his thumb and index finger. Harry put a hand on his chest, got up, and started staggering around.   
  
"Oh Ronniekins, how could you! I thought we were friends! Wo is me!" cried Harry. He put the back of his free hand to his forehead and collasped to the ground with a thud. Every one in the Great Hall was staring at Harry like he was a lunatic. And if you look at the situation, he was. Harry opened one eye and peered around a moment later. Harry leaned forward and propped himself up on his elbows. His only greeting was a roll thrown at him coming from Hermione's direction. Harry got up and walked back to the Gryffindor table (the Great Hall was still silent). Once Harry had taken his seat, a loud voice rung out across the Great Hall.   
  
"Oh darn! I thought Potter had snuffed it for good this time!" shouted Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin table burst into fits of laughter. Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter as her puggish face wrinkled up. Really quite a horrifying sight. Harry's eyes narrowed into slits. He pulled out his wand and stood up. Hermione tugged on the sleeve of his robe. "Harry please. You're going to get into trouble. That's what he wants. To get you in trouble" said Hermione. Harry looked down at her and his expression softened. "Hermione, I've had it up to my ears with this guy. I'll have one go at him and I'll be done, alright?" he said. Hermione sighed. "Fine, but if you get if you get in trouble, don't come crying to me" she added. Harry nodded once and Hermione let go of his sleeve.   
  
Harry raised his wand and was about to shout out some curse that he hoped would horribly disfigure Malfoy, when Snape stood up from the teachers table. "Mr. Potter! 50 points from Gryffindor!" sneered Snape. Malfoy looked at Harry with a rather nasty smirk on his face. "The words 'I told you so' seem a bit redundant at this point" whispered Hermione. "I cannot let you do that Severus" said a voice from the doors of the Great Hall.   
  
Albus Dumbledore was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. Snape looked really pissed off at this point. "Headmaster, Potter was trying to attack Mr. Malfoy" said Snape, obviously trying to cover himself. "I saw the entire thing Severus. Mr. Potter was just having some innocent fun, and he was provoked. He merely pulled out his wand when you came into the picture" said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Snape seemed speechless, as he was mouthing wordlessly. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the rubies that had left the Gryffindor hour glass were immediately replaced. The aging wizard flicked his wand again and 10 emeralds were taken from the Slytherin hour glass. Dumbledore smiled and looked at McGonagall, who nodded. He gave Harry a wink, and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
okay people here's some more... it's not a lot but it's all i can get for now... hope ya'll enjoy it! r/r! 


End file.
